


Chuck S2E13: Sarah Versus the Suburbs

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Sex, chuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah meets her sexual match in the suburbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck S2E13: Sarah Versus the Suburbs

This is set in the TV show Chuck. This story focuses on the characters Sarah and Sylvia, played by Yvonne Strahovski and Jenny McCarthy respectively.

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.

If you have any story ideas based on this show or others, don’t be afraid to post a comment/shoot me a message and I’ll see if I can add it to my list of ideas.  
Thank you T.J. for editing and support.  
*

“My sentiments exactly,” A chesty blonde said as she slide up next to Sarah. “Can I let you in on little a secret about your neighbors, Mrs.?” She continued, now prompting Sarah to give her name.

“Carmichael. Um, Sarah Carmichael” Sarah blurted out, knowing Chuck would insist on the silly undercover name he had chosen. 

“They bore me.” The blonde continued, moving awfully close to Sarah as she spoke, and giving her a grin that Sarah couldn’t help but melt a little from. 

The woman was slightly shorter then Sarah, with straight blonde hair fashioned in a stylish bob, cut shorter the further back you went, that gave her a very stern but sexy look. She looked older than Sarah, but still had an incredible body. A great big pair of breasts along with a voluptuous ass and sleek legs. All of this was wrapped in a skin tight polo showing off a ton of cleavage, and short short khakis that helped leave little to the imagination. Capping her off was a beautiful face with an unbelievable smile.

“Oh, yeah? Yeah, it's, uh it's not really my scene either.” Sarah replied, trying to return the smile. She normally had issues fitting in undercover operations where she had to play someone so vanilla so her making a friend would really help them out.

“Perhaps the two of us can, uh, get together sometime. Maybe engage in something a little more stimulating?” The blonde inquired, this time turning the grin in too something Sarah was much more used too, albeit mostly from men.

“That's very kind of you to offer and it sounds like a lot of fun, but I am very, very married.” Sarah said, trying to be as firm as possible but not being able to sound completely convincing as she looked up and down her new “friend”.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Carmichael. But who isn't? My husband's right over there.” The mystery woman replied, pointing at a large man talking to some of their new neighbors.

“He's a big fella, isn't he? What line of work is he in? Lumberjack?” Sarah said, trying her best at a joke to lighten to tension.

“The kind that keeps him out of town.” The blonde replied huskily, now giving Sarah a look she also knew quite well.

“Is that your husband? He seems very… funny.” The blonde asked pointing to Chuck, seemingly bored again. Chuck noticed the point and waved at Sarah, who saw this an opportunity to get away from what was a much unexpected conversation. 

“Well, got to run. You know how it is. The old ball and chain.” Sarah quipped again, giving the woman her best sincere smile.

“Listen, Sarah. My name is Sylvia and live right across the street. So call me when the honeymoon's over,” She replied. Sylvia then slid right behind Sarah and gave her ass a firm grope then a light pat before walking past her, where she stopped and looked back at Sarah. “I've got a chain, too.” Sylvia said, and gave Sarah a very loaded wink before rejoining the party.

Sarah sat trying to regain her composure as the talk between her and Sylvia had awakened some feelings within her. It had been a while, and Sylvia had managed to do quite a lot that Sarah found irresistible in their short encounter. Shaking away these thoughts Sarah rejoined the party, although for the rest of it she couldn’t say her mind wasn’t always at least a little bit elsewhere as she kept trying to glance at Sylvia and admire her whenever she could.

Sarah Walker was a CIA agent, currently undercover with her asset, Chuck, in the suburbs as a married couple despite only having a platonic relationship outside of work. They were investigating some Fulcrum (Enemy group) activity around this cul-de-sac so they decided to move the two in there to get a better look. 

Sarah is a whip-smart agent, well experienced in many items that make her invaluable to the CIA. Plus she is drop dead gorgeous, and constantly gets looks from everyone whenever she enters a room. She is a tall, blonde bombshell who currently has a lot of pent up sexual frustration. Furthermore she is a model for the all-American girl down to her sparkling blue eyes, wholesome breasts and ass capped off with legs that seemed to go on forever. 

**

“Help by getting us into that house and onto that computer. You're going to go in the old-fashioned way.” Casey, her NSA partner, told Sarah matter-of-factly in their base of operations which was called Castle. 

“You want me to sleep with our neighbor Sylvia?” Sarah asked, incredulously. 

“No, we want you to pretend to want to sleep with her, and then see if you can get on her FULCRUM husband's PC,” Casey replied, giving her a little smirk. “You want to throw in a little sex that's your prerogative.” He finished, forcing Sarah to blush as she knew she had jumped to her first conclusion more based on her own thoughts then those of Casey’s. 

“Whatever, Casey,” Sarah retorted trying to save face acting as if her dig hadn’t affected her. “Look, I just don't know how Chuck's going to feel about this.” She said, knowing that Chuck is usually uncomfortable with any scenario, but this one definitely seemed like it would upset him. Especially considering the huge crush he had on her, and how he clearly intended for them to be together. This way Sarah would be told not to go through with what she wanted, and she would be off the hook and be able to blame others.

“Sarah, look, I'm sorry, but this is our best option,” Chuck said as he walked into the room. “I don’t like it very much, but it seems to be the only way we can do this.” He finished sheepishly, acting his usual awkward self. Sarah had gotten pretty good at reading Chuck and she was thinking he was only going along with it due to his overactive imagination thinking of what could happen. Her last hope of weaseling out seemed to be gone, so she resigned herself she would have to do this. She just hoped she could stay on task while there.

“Target's got the house rigged with state-of-the-art security,” Casey continued, explaining why they needed Sarah. “And since his wife's expressed a romantic interest in you. We need you to exploit it. You can get in undetected and hopefully get some time alone to snoop around. The security will mean we won’t have but the simplest communication. If you are in trouble you can send a signal to call for us, otherwise we are in the dark.” He finished, knowing Sarah was more than capable of handling herself in situations like this. She had built her career on tough assignments and this should be a cakewalk.

“Look, Casey and I will be there for backup if you need it.” Chuck stated, knowing Sarah was usually too proud to ask for help but knowing he should do all he can to reassure her. At least that is what they always did for him.

**

“Mrs. Carmichael,” Sylvia said, a definite note of surprise in her voice when she opened her door to Sarah. “I didn't expect you to come so quickly. Come on in.” Sylvia finished, a smug grin on her face as she ushered Sarah in. Sylvia was now dress in an extremely tight blue sweater that Sarah couldn’t help but notice her breasts looked even bigger in. Along with that she wore a short black skin-tight skirt and black high heels.

Sarah had chosen a floral sundress that was just a bit too short to be considered modest. It was a bad tactical decision that Casey had raised an eyebrow at, but if Sarah was being honest she hadn’t been thinking about tactics when she chose it. It revealed her best assets, and really she just picked it because she thought Sylvia would appreciate it. Sarah wordlessly followed Sylvia as she led Sarah upstairs and then to her bedroom.

“What do you think your, uh, husband would say if he knew you were up here? You think he'd be jealous?” Sylvia asked, with a hint of a mocking tone in the question.

“Well, it's like you said. I mean, the honeymoon is over.” Sarah said timidly, unable to think clearly as she gazed into Sylvia’s eyes. 

“If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you and your husband fucked?” Sylvia asked, a cocky grin spread over her face as she slowly moved Sarah backwards towards the bed.

“You know, things have been a little cold in that department lately.” Sarah said meekly, unable to look anywhere but at Sylvia. She gazed longingly up and down the MILFs body. Sarah didn’t know what exactly about Sylvia was making her so foolish but she knew if she let this go much longer she would be at Sylvia beck and call, at least until her urges were satisfied. 

“Oh, poor baby,” Sylvia said sympathetically while placing one hand around Sarah’s waist. “Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Sarah?” She finished placing her other hand gently on the side of Sarah’s face.

“I’ve got a pretty good idea.” Sarah said, again unable to muster much confidence as Sylvia held her.

“I'm going to thaw you out.” Sylvia said before moving in for a kiss. Sarah was unable to move and as she watched Sylvia get closer she closed her eyes and let herself fall into the kiss. Sylvia was quick to establish a bit of dominance as she was aggressive with her lips and tongue, greedily pulling Sarah in. Sarah for the most part was very passive and let Sylvia control the action, but couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of the powerful woman holding and kissing her.

“Maybe… Maybe you know what? Maybe we could just talk for a few minutes.” Sarah stuttered, hoping to get Sylvia out of the room and allow her to clear her head. Maybe she could even sneak off and investigate like she was supposed to.

“You didn't come here to talk.” Sylvia said seductively, letting the hand around Sarah’s waist roam down to her ass which she groped to make her point.

“I didn't? I didn't come here to talk? Why, why not? Talking is underrated anyway, isn't it? No, you know what? It's just that I'm a little... I'm a little nervous because this is... the whole adultery game is a little new to me.” Sarah fumbled over her words, cursing herself as she knew she sounded just like Chuck at this moment. She was grateful though that neither of the guys could hear here at this moment, or see her, or anything now that she was thinking about it.

“And I think… I think just a drink, a little liquid courage would really go a long way right now.” Sarah said, finally hitting something that might actually work. She knew if Sylvia's hands and mouth had any more time with her she would be helpless to resist her charms.

Sylvia looked at the beautiful anxious woman in front of her and decided if she wanted her she would have to at least concede on this request. “Scotch okay?” She asked Sarah, hoping to sound understanding to ease her nervousness. 

“Sound’s great.” Sarah said meekly, sensing a bit of disappointment in Sylvia’s tone and hating herself for feeling bad that she made her feel that way.

Sarah was now alone in the bedroom, and was trying to mentally make herself get up and go snoop around. Every time she tried though, an image of Sylvia came swarming into her mind and she found herself unable to motivate herself to move. Her heaving bosom as their kiss broke, the way that skirt clung to her ass as she left to get a drink. Sarah couldn’t make herself pass up an opportunity to explore that body no matter how hard she tried.

She didn’t know how long she was standing there, but at some point she had subconsciously moved and sat on the edge of the bed. A movement from the corner of her eye in the doorway alerted her and she looked towards it. Sylvia had returned, albeit drink-less. That wasn’t the only thing Sylvia didn’t have though, as she was completely naked now except for her heels.

Sarah’s jaw involuntarily dropped as she looked at the stunning woman in front of her. From the ground up Sylvia was a sight to behold. Her breasts once again floored Sarah by themselves, held up perfectly as if gravity didn't exist and adorned with the cutest nipples Sarah had ever seen. Looking at her now, Sarah could definitely tell she kept in great shape as she stared at the tight body in front of her. Finally Sylvia maintained tuft of hair right above her gorgeous pussy that Sarah’s eyes were now glued to.

“I’m guessing you’ve lost the need for a drink?” Sylvia coyly asked as she slowly and seductively moved towards Sarah. She moved right in front of Sarah and leaned forward, placing her hands on each side of her before moving her head beside Sarah’s. “See anything you like?” Sylvia whispered into Sarah’s ear.

“Mmhhm.” Was all Sarah could muster before she gave into her urges completely, forgetting the mission entirely. She pushed her lips against Sylvia’s and let her hands shoot up to grab what she had been wanting to for days. Sarah had always felt her breasts were great but as she felt up Sylvia she couldn’t even begin to compete. There was so much, and they were so soft and the moans coming from Sylvia only made her hornier. Sylvia for her part was letting Sarah get a taste before she retook control. She wanted the newlywed in front of her to know who was in charge. 

Sarah was normally more graceful and skilled when it came to lovemaking, whether it were a man or a woman, but something about Sylvia was driving her crazy. Sylvia was slightly amused by the girl pawing over her, but was growing tired of it and decided she needed to be the one guiding the action again.

“Let’s get you out of this dress.” Sylvia said as she momentarily broke off their passionate kissing, sliding her hands onto Sarah’s thighs and moved down, grabbing hold of Sarah’s dress which had already ran up pretty high. As she pulled it up she quickly noticed something, Sarah had gone into the house without panties, a sight which she appreciated. Unlike Sylvia, Sarah had a completely shaven pussy, which Sylvia thought fit her well.

As she kept lifting the dress, Sarah obediently lifted her arms letting Sylvia easily take it off revealing Sarah was now completely nude. Sylvia put her hands behind Sarah’s back and made a move to push her to her feet which Sarah complied, willing to give in to whatever Sylvia wanted at this point. 

“Let’s take a look at you.” Sylvia muttered, as she backed off for a moment and admired the woman she had seduced. Looking at Sarah made Sylvia almost salivate thinking what she was going to do to the poor girl. Sarah was the ideal person for the phrase “all legs” and Sylvia didn’t mind one bit as it was capped off with the tightest ass she had ever seen and the cutest pair of tits to boot. If either of the ladies were paying any sort of attention they would notice the other was in way better shape than any surbanite ever is, but both were so consumed with lust they ignored everything but the beautiful woman in front of them.

Sylvia moved forward and with one hand reached around to once again grope Sarah's behind. This time though there were no clothes in her way as she relished the feeling of a well-kept ass. Her other hand moved and grabbed one of Sarah’s pert breasts, feeling her up from both sides and enjoying the view of Sarah squirming in pleasure. Finally she moved her face slowly forward and gave Sarah a quick kiss, before ever so slowing pulling their lips apart.

“Let’s take care of you first.” Sylvia whispered huskily, before gently shoving Sarah back onto the bed. She then squatted down and spread Sarah’s legs giving her a direct view of the beautiful pussy she was about to devour. Sarah for her part simply bit her lower lip and placed her hands on the bed bracing herself for whatever Sylvia had in store.

Sarah was expecting a slower more methodical approach from Sylvia as had been her treatment so far and as she gazed down at Sylvia she was thinking she was right. This quickly changed as without warning Sylvia drove her face right into Sarah’s pussy fervently. Immediately Sarah was aware of two things, the main one was she was experiencing pleasure that she had rarely if ever felt before. Secondly, she knew that Sylvia knew her way around a woman and she was in for a hell of a ride.

Sylvia’s tongue was masterful in every way. Just the right amount of aggressiveness, playfulness, and creativity to perfectly stimulate her with every lap and lick. After almost a week of catching glances of Sylvia and constantly lusting for her, having her in-between her legs licking away at her pussy like her life depended on it Sarah was finding an orgasm was very quickly approaching. 

“Oh…my…god!” Sarah screamed as she let her upper body fall back onto the bed. Her hands squeezed her breasts helping her derive even more pleasure. Not even half a minute had passed yet Sarah knew she was about to cum very hard. As soon as it hit, she screamed incoherently and let herself thrash around as waves of pleasure wracked her body. Sylvia held her legs as well as she could and continued to munch away enjoying how quickly she had got Sarah to cum and wanting to make it as powerful of an orgasm as she could.

Sarah was no stranger to sex, having looks like hers made it so whenever she wanted she could have it and she took advantage of this. Even still, she couldn’t remember a time where was more turned on going in and never had she experienced pleasure like this, especially so quickly. Hell, her orgasm lasted longer than Sylvia had spent pleasuring her to reach this point and as it stretched on and on she couldn’t believe how great Sylvia was at this.

As she finally came down Sarah noticed Sylvia had slowed down with her. Sylvia then sensually pulled herself over and on top of Sarah. Sylvia first nuzzled Sarah’s neck, before letting her lips brush against Sarah’s skin briefly. This continued for a bit until the brushing became light picks that were driving Sarah wild. Sylvia then made a motion down with her face and kissed up from the base of her neck agonizingly slow drawing a moan of impatience and pleasure from Sarah. Sylvia smiling cheekily slowly pulled her head up and gazed into Sarah’s eyes before gently lowering her face and placing her lips on Sarah’s, locking them into a tender kiss. 

While she was doing this she let one hand almost lazily roam up Sarah body until it was on her breasts. From here she started to slowly caress them. Nothing more than a delicate touch to go along with their kissing. This complete change of pace though was really working for Sarah as she felt herself experiencing a more determined pleasure from Sylvia now. Sylvia opened her eyes to see Sarah’s were tightly shut as she mewled in pleasure from the MILF’s tongue and touch. 

With her free hand Sylvia placed it low on Sarah’s thigh and ever so slowly dragged it up her leg with the faintest of touch. Inch by inch it crept up higher on her thigh her destination obvious and the wanting moans from Sarah increased. Finally it arrived, Sylvia’s palm hovering over Sarah’s pussy, enjoying the power she had over the young woman. Finally she lowered it down letting her contact the pussy which was soaking wet from a mixture of Sarah’s juices and Sylvia’s salvia which remained from earlier.

Sylvia didn’t do much of anything with her hand yet though. She continued to kiss Sarah and caress her breasts, but the thing that could bring Sarah the most pleasure remained mostly stationary, only occasionally letting her thumb drag across. She wanted Sarah to beg and plead, loving the feeling of a woman under her thumb. Sarah not being able to take it any longer finally relented, she broke their kiss and uttered one word.

“Please…” Sarah moaned, wanting to feel if Sylvia also had a magic touch with her fingers.

“Please, what?” Sylvia asked innocently, batting her eyes down at Sarah playfully.

“Please make me cum again. Please.” Sarah begged, her eyes wide and wanting as she gazed at Sylvia.

Sylvia getting what she wanted decided to give the poor girl what she wanted. Without warning she plunged two fingers deep into Sarah’s pussy. As Sarah opened her mouth to scream in pleasure Sylvia pounced with her own planning another kiss and sucking Sarah’s tongue towards her greedily. The hand on Sarah’s breast also stopped being as gentle as Sylvia expertly squeezed, tweaked, and groped them.

Sarah for her part threw her arms around Sylvia holding them in a tight embrace, ensuring Sylvia’s continued actions on her body. Otherwise she simply let herself feel every plunge into her pussy, every twist of her nipples, and every second of their passionate kiss. 

Sylvia’s pace was almost frantic, both hands flying quickly around their respective spots of pleasure and her tongue dancing wildly around with Sarah’s. Sylvia kept two fingers constantly slicking in and out of Sarah, using her thumb to pleasure her clit and her two other figures for leverage and grip. Sarah was also slightly lifting her hips to meet each plunge of Sylvia’s fingers, relishing the feeling of them inside her. Sylvia was an expert at this and as such knew exactly when to increase pleasure where and just how to do it.

Sylvia broke their kiss and let her face move down towards Sarah’s breasts while keeping her nimble fingers pleasuring away. With the other hand she pleasured one breast, while the second breast got attention from Sylvia’s mouth. From all the gentle licks, kisses being planted, and firm but not too painful biting of her nipples, Sarah was ecstatic. 

“Does my girl wanna cum?” Sylvia asked grinning up at Sarah. 

“Yes… please.” Sarah moaned, and Sylvia was happy to give in to her again. Plunging a third finger in Sylvia started to truly hammer away, all while keeping up a stream of dirty talk to help Sarah out.

“Who's my little newlywed fucktoy?” Sylvia groaned into Sarah’s ear almost getting off on this almost as much as Sarah was.

Sarah knew she was about to cum again so with one hand she grabbed a handful of Sylvia’s plump booty and with the other the top of Sylvia’s head to pull her in for another kiss, almost screaming in her mouth as she came again. Sarah could feel as each wave hit her and her pussy contracted almost sucking Sylvia’s hand in and not wanting to let go.

Otherwise Sarah simply pulled Sylvia in and hugged her close, loving the feeling of Sylvia on top of her while she shook from the intense orgasm she was experiencing. Sylvia thought Sarah’s pert breasts heaving and her leg doing an adorable little sporadic kick with each new surge was just too cute and she was extremely happy in her choice of partner at the moment.

As Sarah slowly came down, Sylvia let their bodies gently move apart until she was standing over Sarah admiring her work. Sarah was content to just lie there for a moment, eyes closed. Just drinking in the moment and the rush of pleasure she had just went through. Not only that but Sylvia worked her quick and rough, and she hated to admit it but she was a bit out of practice.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the housewife standing over her, giving her a lazy smile to try and convey her appreciation for her immeasurable skills she had just displayed.

“Now I think, it is time to take care of me.” Sylvia said, a commanding tone to her voice now. She had done her part showing the younger woman what she could do, and now expected a reciprocal treatment. 

Sarah simply nodded, she had always loved pleasuring a woman. There was something so satisfying about it, plus with all Sylvia had managed to make her feel she felt she definitely needed to bring her “A” game. Sarah brought herself up onto her elbows and looked at Sylvia obediently.

“Your wish is my command.” Sarah said, hoping to convey her willingness as best she could.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Sylvia responded. She walked into the corner of the room and sat down in the chair, at first keeping her legs together. Slowly she opened them, allowing Sarah a bit of a show before her work was to begin. With her pointer finger Sylvia motioned for Sarah to move towards her, and as Sarah got to her feet Sylvia made wagged her finger.

“No, I want you to crawl.” Sylvia said, loving the feeling of control she currently had.

Sarah obliged almost immediately. Dropping to the ground and on all fours she let her hair fall over her face. She then whipped it up and back revealing her face in what she hoped was a sexy maneuver. She then slowly crawled towards Sylvia. Sarah was a world class spy, and this should have been humiliating, but something about Sylvia drove her crazy and she just wanted to please her. If crawling towards her did that, so be it.

Sylvia lorded over Sarah in the chair, watching her neighbor slink towards her only made her feel more powerful. When Sarah finally got to the chair she simply looked up at Sylvia waiting for instructions. Sylvia gestured for her to sit up, and so Sarah moved on her knees, now face to face with Sylvia’s pussy. Glancing to and from the pussy to Sylvia’s face Sarah still waited for clear commands.

“Beg me.” Sylvia demanded.

“What?” Sarah replied, unsure of what exactly Sylvia was asking her to beg for.

“Beg me, to be able to touch, lick, and pleasure my glorious pussy. Beg me for the opportunity to try and do to me what I just did to you.” Sylvia commanded, her signature smirk back as she looked down at Sarah.

“Please let me eat you out and finger you…” Sarah begged putting her hands of as if in prayer and her eyes full of yearning. “Please let make you feel how you made me feel, please please please.” Sarah finished, batting her eyes up at Sylvia.

“If you insist.” Sylvia said, her grin stretching across her face now as jolts of pleasure ripped through her as a result of what she had gotten the young woman to do in such a short period of time.

Sarah didn’t need to be told twice, and she dove forward with gusto. Sylvia was immediately clued onto the fact that this certainly wasn’t Sarah’s first time with another woman and her wealth of experience was quickly apparent.

Sarah’s trained tongue glided quickly over Sylvia’s pussy, yearning to feel and reach every bit of it that she could. The first thing she noticed was the taste. Sarah had always liked the taste of pussy, and loved the look of a well-kept pussy glistening under her touch and feel. Sylvia was no different. She was absolutely gushing and Sarah was lapping every bit of it she could.

Sylvia was mewling and squirming as Sarah made sure to keep her head following along making sure to never let the pussy away from her mouth. Each flick of Sarah’s tongue brought forth a guttural moan from Sylvia.

One of Sylvia’s hands trailed down and smushed Sarah’s face further into her, of which Sarah didn’t mind. Sylvia’s hand took Sarah’s hand and brought it up to her own tits which Sarah was more than happy to pleasure. Sylvia’s free hand then rested on her other breast, slowly tweaking and pinching as she looked down at the girl below her.

“That’s my dirty little slut, eat me out like your husband has never eaten you before in your life.” Sylvia growled at Sarah, who only seemed to be pushed towards increasing her speed at Sylvia’s request. Sarah’s other hand roamed upwards, gently sliding up Sylvia’s leg. Tipping and tapping as it climbed letting the anticipation build for the MILF. The gentlest touch was applied, each movement causing goosebumps across Sylvia’s body.

Finally it reached its destination, and Sarah raised her face off of Sylvia’s pussy momentarily, albeit against Sylvia’s hand trying to push her back down, and looked straight up at the cougar over her. Sarah was done building anticipation though, and now was simply planning to go all out. She quickly took her pointer and middle finger and without warning shoved them fully into Sylvia’s drenched pussy.

“Oh shit!” Sylvia screamed the feeling of Sarah’s long, slender fingers darting rapidly in and out of her pussy was pushing her swiftly towards an incredible orgasm.

For good measure Sarah brought her tongue back down to assist her fingers, this time mostly focusing on the clit while letting her fingers do most of the work. With her other hand she had been diligent in keeping up her pleasuring of Sylvia’s breasts and altogether Sylvia was finding herself quickly moving towards the edge. 

“Oh fuck!” Sylvia shouted as she felt the first wave hit her. Sylvia had been with many sexual partners over the years but something about the control over Sarah and the expertise she was showing made this one of the most intense she had ever felt.

Shaking and moaning throughout, Sylvia knew she had chosen wisely in her choice of partners. Sarah on her part knew she was going to keep at it no matter what, although she was given a quick surprise when the orgasm started. Sylvia was a squirter.

The first wave coincided with a gush coming from Sylvia herself. Sarah was surprised at first, but as she was used to surprises she quickly reacted and went back to pleasuring Sylvia. Only now she was making sure to contain or catch as much as Sylvia was squirting out. Like a sweet nectar Sarah quickly craved it and relished the feeling as swirled around in her mouth and dripped down her face.

Sylvia got off even more over the surprise she knew she just gave Sarah, for with an orgasm like that there was no way she wouldn’t be gushing all over the newlywed’s face. Sarah's hand and arm were now slick with juices, and her face a mess of various liquids. She diligently kept on pleasuring Sylvia however she could as the older woman squirmed and wreathed under her touch. Sylvia’s movements slowed, and both their breathing slowly moved closer to normal as they both were aware of the orgasms ending.

“Yea, slurp it all up bitch.” Sylvia commanded as she finally came down and glanced down at the girl beneath her. Sarah happily complied sucking down all the juice she could find and still doing her part to make Sylvia feel good.

Sylvia was content to sit there and let herself relax a bit as the young woman slaved away beneath her. After a while though this bored her, and repetitive sex is something she never looked forward to.

“Come on up here and give mommy a kiss.” Sylvia purred to Sarah, much to her delight. Sarah spryly hopped and jammed her tongue down Sylvia’s throat, aching to pleasure her however she could. Sylvia let her hands roam over Sarah while they made out, relishing the feeling of her taut body being hers to toy with.

Finally she ended their embrace and peeled their mouths apart. She motioned for Sarah to step away slightly, and then to get on her knees. Both of which Sarah quickly followed. Sylvia slowly got up admiring Sarah’s eyes as they were glued to her wherever she moved, however slight it was. The sway of her ample bosom seemed to mesmerize Sarah, as she was rooted at her spot on the ground.

Sylvia moved slowly and deliberately towards the bed, making sure there was enough to build anticipation and frustration in the younger woman. Once Sylvia finally got there she slowly let her left hand lay on the bed, steadying herself. She then let her right hand slowly trace its way up her own way, all while staring Sarah right in her eyes.

Sylvia let that hand rest on one of her ample cheeks and slowly pull it apart, revealing it all to Sarah. Using just her pointer finger she gestured Sarah that she could come over now. Sarah knew exactly what Sylvia wanted and was quick to oblige in her desires.

Sarah scampered over to Sylvia, and her hands quickly pulled her cheeks apart even more, Sylvia let her hand move to the bed as well, knowing Sarah understood what to do. Sylvia looked down at Sarah and gave her a simple nod, signaling her to begin and Sarah complied immediately.

Sarah dove forward letting her face smash into Sylvia’s rear and let her mouth start exploring all that Sylvia had to offer back there. Sarah was well versed in anal play and with a backside as gorgeous as Sylvia’s her mouth was watering at all the thoughts running through her mind.

Sarah let one of her hands wander from spreading Sylvia’s ass apart to the delicate pussy she had just feasted on. From there she reinserted three fingers into Sylvia getting right back to where she left off. All the while Sarah’s tongue had been scampering around Sylvia’s rear tasting all she could reach. 

The prize, of course, was left for last but as the first flick of Sarah’s expert tongue touched her asshole Sylvia let out a loud guttural moan. Sarah knew she had her there and quickly ramped up her efforts. Her fingers were now pistoning in and out of Sylvia and her tongue was quickly learning every little of bit of the asshole in front of her.

Snaking her tongue in an out of Sylvia was causing the older woman to wiggle her ass to meet each entrance and moan each time it escaped. Sarah let her resting hand slap the ass in front of her while continuing her pleasuring of Sylvia. Letting herself enjoy watching the big butt in front of her jiggle for a moment before refocusing on the task at hand.

Now Sarah was using her tongue to rim Sylvia, maintaining the same pace but switching up her style was Sarah’s key to bringing out the strongest orgasm she could from Sylvia. From light spanks to the occasional slipping her tongue into the asshole Sarah wanted to keep Sylvia on the edge.

Sylvia was in heaven as the young woman was eating out her asshole with full abandon, demonstrating that she clearly knew what she was doing. Sylvia reached backed and pulled a few strays of Sarah’s hair off her face, and Sarah looked up and gave her a small smile before diving right back in. Her tongue was working a masterpiece, expertly switching between a frantic pace and one that cooled Sylvia down without going too far.

Sylvia herself got into the action by occasionally thwacking her ass backwards into Sarah’s face. Sarah was more than happy about that and greedily followed along as it smacked her back and forth. Anxious to please Sylvia and relishing in what she was doing, the naughtiness of Sylvia smashing her ass into her only made the experience better for Sarah.

In-between one of her spankings Sarah quickly inserted her own thumb into her mouth and lathered it up real good. As her hand came down with a smack she quickly moved it over to Sylvia’s asshole. From there she inserted it fully into Sylvia’s asshole, at the same time she had added a fourth finger to her finger fucking of Sylvia’s pussy.

The new sensations combined with the vigorous efforts Sarah had been putting on her led to Sylvia having an abrupt and extremely strong orgasm rip through her. Her knees were immediately weak, and every sensation she was feeling felt multiplied tenfold as Sarah pleasured her.

“Oh shit!” Sylvia screamed before lurching forward onto the bed and letting her body vibrate with each wave hitting her. Sarah followed along eagerly fingering and licking away. Sylvia was lost in the bliss, unlike Sarah who was only too aware of how each flick of her tongue shook the body of the woman in front of her.

As Sylvia felt the orgasm subsiding she lazily reached back for Sarah’s head. At first Sarah thought she wanted her to do more but as she pulled on her Sarah moved up Sylvia body, letting her hands explore as she went. Sylvia slowly twisted her own body around so she could face Sarah.

Sylvia brushed the hair away from Sarah’s face and then moved Sarah’s head down to meet her own. Sylvia let their lips meet gently, only wanting the tenderest of kisses at this point.

“I taste good, don’t I?” Sylvia asked Sarah playfully, to which Sarah nodded fervently. Sylvia then went back in for another kiss, this time with a lot more passion. Letting their tongues dance together and greedily sucking away at the woman on top of her. 

Sylvia let her idle hand roam to Sarah’s backside to which she felt she hadn’t had enough time with. She continued to let her hand massage Sarah's perfect ass, before giving it one solid smack. At the same time she broke off their kiss, albeit with Sarah hungrily trying to keep it going.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Sylvia said as she gently rolled Sarah off her, and untangled their limbs. Sarah didn’t want to seem to needy so simply nodded before looking at Sylvia to see what she wanted from her.

Now that Sylvia was finally done with her, she simply gave Sarah a small smile and motioned she could leave now. Sarah knew when enough was enough and quickly gathered her clothes and dressed hastily in the hall before exiting the house. She knew she must look messy, but she really wasn’t worrying about anything now, even though she knew the conversation with her team would be interesting to say the least. She headed back to their safe house without a care in the world and all of her urges satisfied… for now.


End file.
